


Through the dragon's eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: If this shit disturbs you don't read, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Yes you read the relationship tag right, i don't know where i'm going with this, no actual dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I think the tags sum it up.





	Through the dragon's eyes

Maleficent knew someone would die when she saw Mal limp into the room, she ordered her minions to leave before carefully wrapping her arms around her daughter, she felt Mal lean against her and gently lifted the girl up. She walked up her castle’s stairs, making sure she didn’t jostle her little girl; she placed her gently on her bed and carefully wrapped her wounds. Night came and Maleficent stormed through the island until she heard the bragging voice of Chernabog’s son, she watched as her minions restrained his _friends_ and didn’t leave until he was clinging to whatever scraps remained of his life. She returned to the castle in silence and climbed into bed behind Mal, gently wrapping her arms around her, smiling when she felt the girl cuddle against her.


End file.
